A Demigod's Descendant
by Pricat
Summary: The gods send an infant demigoddess that Maui adopts, naming her Lani but raising her and teaching her to use her powers
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N_**

 ** _I had written this on Wattpad, but I like Maui that much, I decided to write it on here too but hope you like because it's a cute story, because Maui woukd make a great dad and Moana a great aunt._**

 ** _In this story, Maui finds a baby on the beach which the gods sent him, naming her Lani who happens to be a demigoddess in training so he has decided to raise her as his own with help from Moana of course but I hope you enjoy._**

* * *

 _It was many years after helping Moana restore the heart of Te Fiti, but the demigod of the wind and sea was about to receive a very precious gift, seeing Moana Rush up to him making Maui very curious._

 _His eyes widened seeing a baby on the beach's sandy shore, guessing their friend, the ocean had brought this little one to them picking the infant up in his huge yet protective arms making Moana realise something from what he'd told her._

 _"Maybe the gods sent it to you, you know?" Moana told him._

 _Maui guessed that she was right, guessing this little one was destined for greatness like him meaning she was a Demi goddess making Moana grin, guessing he was going to be a father which bothered Maui because he didn't know how to be a father when his parents had abandoned him._

 _"I think we should call her Lani, kid." Maui told her._

* * *

It was a few months later after finding Lani, and night time but Maui was on his island, with Lani in his big and protective arms, as the infant was looking at the various tattoos on his arms with curious eyes making the demigod grin, because she was cute plus when she was old enough, he would teach her to use her powers seeing her dad's magical fish hook.

"You're too little, to use it Lani, one day you can." Maui told her, while feeding her coconut milk.

He was telling her stories about some of the things he'd done, which was calming her into sleep relieving the demigod putting her in her crib hoping things in the village were alright, knowing the Festivalof Wayfinders was approaching, which honoured way finding since voyaging had returned, and honoured way finders of past, present and the future.

"Yeah, daddy is awesome, like your aunt Moana and one day, you'll be awesome too." Maui told her going to sleep.

He was going to sleep himself,putting his fish hook near his bed, hoping things were alright, going to sleep hoping that Lani wouldn't wake up during the night.

Plus Moana would help him, if he needed it in raising Lani but was hearing Lani cry, around sunrise, making Maui get up, going to Lani's crib picking her up gently, singing a Polynesian lullaby to her, which was helping her calm down and go back to sleep.

"That's good sweetie, as daddy needs more sleep." Maui told her.


	2. Looking After Lani

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, and Mahalo to those who favourited and followed this story so far.**

 **In this chapter, Maui asks Moana to help watch Lani while he talks to the gods, but Moana finds out that watching babies is hard.**

* * *

Lani had gotten up before Maui, but saw her dad's magical fish hook, as she wanted to play with it despite her dad freaking out about it, picking it up easily giggling and focusing, tapping into her growing powers, turning into a baby flying off, before Maui woke up, giggling.

When Maui woke up, he noticed that his fish hook was on the floor, plus Lani was missing making him worry, grabbing his fish hook, turning into his bird form taking off, getting an idea flying to the village as he needed help, Fibding Moana eating breakfast, wondering if he was alright.

"I need your help, to. Fibd Lani, as she must have played with my hook." Maui told her.

"Alright, we should go find her, and guess that she turned into a bird." Moana said to him.

They then saw a baby bird flying around, guessing it was Lani, seeing her fly towards her dad, in his bird form which Moana found adorable, seeing Maui using his fish hook TI turn her and him back to normal, which relieved Maui.

"Don't ever do that again, as daddy/ fish hook isn't a toy." Maui told Lani.

"She was just curious, and wanting to play with it." Moana told him, seeing him go home but at their home, he was feeding her coconut milk which she loved, like everybody did and was humming to her so let her be.

"Aww, it's alright sweetie as I'm not mad at you, but magic can be dangerous." he told her

* * *

"You want me, to do what?" Moana asked confused.

"I need you to watch Lani, while I talk to the godd, so I need you to watch Lani, alright?" Maui said.

Moana saw an necklace with a fish hook charm around Lani's neck, guessing that Maui had given it to her guessing that she could keep an eye on Lani until he got back.

"Mahalo kid, and if she gets upset, sing to her or tell her stories." Maui said to her feeling unsure.

"It's alright, as this is normal for parents, to worry, when they become parents." Moana told him.

She was taking Lani from him,plus was going to the beach, so Lani would have fun, playing on the Bach looking for shells like she had, at that age seeing she wasn't missing her dad, knowing that at night, Lani might cry but she could use stories or sing to her, to calm her down.

At night, Lani was awake but Moana was cuddling her, telling her stories, like Maui had told her seeing the infant demigoddess calmer, relieving her hoping a certain demigod was alright, with the gods.

The next morning, after waking up, Moana saw a lot of fruit and hearing Lani giggle, making her surprised seeing that Maui was back making her curious hoping the meeting had gone well, seeing him nod, feeding Lani coconut milk which was cute, guessing things had gone well.

"Yeah, and we are all good, after restoring the heart of Te Fiti." Maui told her.


	3. Bonding On Te Fiti

Maui wanted to have some alone time with Lani, like teaching her the ancient art of way finding like he'd taught Moana plus it was like daddy-daughter bonding, like Moana stated so was loading a canoe with things like food since they could have a picnic on Te Fiti, since they were cool now after he and Moana restored the heart.

 _This should be fun, plus teach her a skill she might be able to use one day._

He saw Lani running aroubd in nothing but her hula skirt, since she was a toddler and becoming big like her dad was at her age, so he didn't mind but knew what would get her attention, waving his hook around because she was fixated with it so was seeing her following onto the canoe, hoping the ocean woukdn't scare Lani.

"Who wants to go to Te Fiti with daddy, and have some fun?" Maui said to her.

"Yeah!" Lani said becoming excited, as her dad blew a huge breath to make the canoe go.

Moana had seen this, wondering what they were doing, or where they were going, hoping they would be alright and the ocean would be gentle and not rough, Pkus would ask Maui, when he and Lani got back tending to things in the village.

* * *

"Do you know where we are, sweetie?" Maui asked, seeing Lani shake her head.

"We're on Te Fiti, the mother island, where daddy and Aunt Moana had to give back her heart." Maui to,d her.

They had made it to Te Fiti, but Lani was very impressed deciding to explore by herself, the moment Maui's back was turned since she could use her growing powers to find her way back.

Maui sighed, as he was going to find Lani, hearing her giggle as it was like a crazy game of hide and seek, making Maui grin, at this scooping her up, which she was enjoying making Te Fiti grin, seeing how sweet a certain demigod of the wind and sea was being with his young daughter, knowing she was helping him grow.


	4. Happy Birthday

It was Lani's first birthday, which Moana was excited about hoping Maui was happy about this, since he never really celebrated his birthday, but that was a touchy subject, knowing he wanted to celebrate going to where they hung out hearing laughter seeing Maui in his bird form, with Lani riding on his back making Moana impressed, guessing that he was having fun.

 _unaware, it was Tamatoa's shellThat's too cute, as he cares about her, and see why the gods sent Lani, to him but he loojs so happy, being aroubd her._

Maui then landed and transformed back, into his normal form seeing Lani giggle, clapping her little chubby hands, as her dad set her down on the sand, seeing her exploring, but something shiny in the water caught her eyes, unaware it was Tamatoa using his shiny she'll, to lure her.

"Shiny, dada!" Lani said, making Maui on alert along with Moana knowing very well who that could be, seeing Tamatoa there, making them annoyed, and Lani giggle because being so little, she did not know how dangerous he was.

"Well, well what do we have, a little demigod, by the look of it." Tamatoa said making Maui mad lunging at him, but turned into his bird form and surprised, the ocean was helping him stop Tamatoa from taking Lani from him scooping Lani up gently in his wings flying back to the beach seeing the ocean fling Tamatoa away.

"That was close, but good he didn't get her, as he was trying to get to me!" Maui yelled, becoming mad.

"Maui..., it's alright, see?" Moana said, trying to calm him down, seeing a mini storm swirl around him, stopping after he calmed down relieving them, knowing what Tamatoa had tried to do was not right, because Lani had done nothing to anger Tamatoa so we're going to set things up for the luau.

* * *

Lani was having fun, making mini breezes through her Piwers to blow out the candle on the cake, making Maui grin after what had happened , which had scared him a little so was in a better mood, plus had thanked the ocean for helping stop Tamatoa, because he loved her, hoping that Lani was alright, but she was happily playing with HeiHei and Pua.

Maui was joining them, but he was seeing Moana helping him, seeing Lani very happy and not at all bothered by what Tamatoa had tried to do, to her making Moana relieved because she guessed that the shiny shelled crab had wanted to frighten Maui.


	5. Making Friends Can Be Hard

It was a few years later, and Lani had grown from an infant, into a healthy yet chubby five year old who was very curious about things, just like any kid her age but the only difference was she had demigod blood in her, along with the fact that her father just happened to be a certain demigod of the wind and sea who was sleeping in a hammock making the girl spot something. because she

 _Dad won't mind if I play with the hook, I have magic like him after all, plus I'll bring it back when I'm done._

Tne messy dark red haired girl ran off, with her dad's hook in both Jer hands, giggling and trying to figure out how it worked because she'd watched her dad do it a lot.

"Giant eagle, please and Mahalo!" Lani said, as it activated, changing her into a young version of her dad's bird form, making her grin flying off with the hook on her claws hoping to impress kids her age, so she'd have friends.

She could hear kids her age impressed, making her grin landing, changing back into herself hiding, in case her dad had woken up finding his hook gone, or Mosna looking for her too hoping those kids would want, to play with her not see her as Maui's daughter, tucking her necklace into her mumu.

"Whoa where did you come from, are you new?" a girl her age asked, making Lani guess she could lie a bit, since her dad was a bit of a trickster like the stories Moana told her, so nodded.

"My name is Alani, but haven't made any friends yet." she said, unaware Moana was listening.

Maui had woken up finding both Lani and his hook gone, so had asked her to go find Lani, guessing the girl had borrowed it to make friends, seeing Lani run off after seeing her.

"Okay that was weird, her running from you." Maui told her, hoping that Lani was alright, but found her on the beach.

Moana guessed that Lani had ran because she did not want her, to reveal her true identity, as a lot of kids were surprised by her, making Maui get why she did it.

* * *

"I'm sorry about taking the hook, but I just borrowed it, so I could make friends for once." Lani said.

"I know it was for that, after Aunt Moana explained to me, what was going on." Maui told her.

It was later that early evening, and Lani and her dad were hanging out, with Moana but the dark red haired youngster was looking up at the night sky, at all the stars, which made her eyes widen in awe, plus sometimes when her dad had fallen asleep and was lonely, she would talk to them and make up stories.

"Ssh, I can hear Lani, she's talking to the stars again, which is very cute." Moana told Maui.

"I didn't know Lani did that, but it is cute." Maui said drinking coconut milk, seeing Moana go outside to join Lani which surprised the little demigoddess wondering if something was wrong, seeing the curly haired young woman shake her head.

"No, nothing's wrong, little minnow, but your dad heard you, but it's alright." Moana told Lani.

"Making friends is a lot harder, than figuring out my powers, because they don't get it, but you're my dad's friend, right?" Lani said.

"Yes but he needs help making friends too, just like you, only it might come easier with you." Moana said.


	6. Making Her First Friend

_**A/N**_

 _ **Hehe, here's more of the story, but thanks to those that reviewed and like where the story is going.**_

 _ **In this chapter, Lani makes a friend in a boy named Kenai after using her powers but Maui is concerned, because Tamatoa's son is trying to lure Lani to the Realm of Monsters, so is being very, very protective of her, and maybe Moana should help calm him down**_

* * *

Lani was on the beach, just playing and being a typical five year old, despite being a demigoddess and right now was collecting treasures, on the sand, using her powers to make breezes to scoop up what she foubd into her little chubby hands, but heard somebody trying to do something, a boy her age trying to get coconuts.

 _Maybe I can help him, as Aunt Moana did say, my dad uses his magic, to give the people what they needed._

The dark red haired girl focused, creating a mega breeze that was powerful enough to shake the tree, seeing coconuts fall into the boy's hands making him happy but curious.

"Whoa, that girl, she loojs like Maui, but I need to go see." he said to himself, seeing Lani hide, because she thought he was mad at her.

"Hey, you can come out, I won't hurt you." he called out, making Lani unsure, would this boy really want to be her friend, or just run away?

She saw him smile at her as she came out of hiding, just staring at him, with her brown eyes.

"I'm Kenai, but what about you?" he asked her, seeing a shy smile on her face.

"Lani, my name is Lani." she replied to him, as he grinned at her but we're playing unaware that Maui was watching, overprotective of Lani, but was happy that she had made a friend of sorts hoping nothing would hurt her, or they would pay, unawsre Tamatoa was watching, along with his son, Toai remembering that Maui had stopped him,from getting his claws on that little demigoddess.

"Maybe you should go talk to her, as that won't make Maui flip so much." Tamatoa said, making the little male crab, who had a shiny she'll of his own, like his father, so was swimming to the surface, towards the shore, where Lani and her friend were playing which made Lani curious.

* * *

Later that evening, Lani was lying awake in her hammock, but thinking because Maui had freaked out, when she'd shown him that little hermit crab with the shiny she'll wondering why, as it seemed harmless to her plus lonely, like she'd been befor meeting Kenai.

Unknown to her, her dad was awake, but on the beach because Lani finding Tamatoa's kid made the demigod nervous, guessing that Lani had no clue that Toai's dad was a hoarder of treasures and mad at him, remembering Toai saying to Lani about going to where he lived which was the realm of Monsters which worried him.

"I guess we have to let Lani make her own mistakes, but she is important to me, plus she is a demigoddess." Maui said to the mini Maui tattoo but saw the sun was coming up meaning he needed rest, hoping Lani was alright, knowing when she woke up, she always went to Moana's hut going there in his giant bird form, but sleepily flying.

"Whoa, what's up with your dad?" Moana asked Lani.

"I don't know, but he looks tired, he must have been up." Lani told her.

Lani hoped her dad was alright, but was going to play, which relieved Maui as he did not want anything to happen to her, like being lured into the Tealm of Monsters, so Moana got it


	7. Getting Maui To Take An Nap

**A/N**

 **Here's more and so stunned, that everybody loves this, and favouriting and liking it, plus the idea for this chapter came yesterday while sleep deprived seeing a tired zMaui and one thing led to another in my mind.**

 **In this one, a certain demigod is tired, so Moana and Lani help him take an nap, using coconut milk and getting HeiHei to cuddle with.**

 **I hope that you all like, and Mahalo but you're welcome lol**

* * *

"Aunt Moana, somethijng's wrong, with my daddy!" Lani said, making Moana curious because Maui looked exhausted flying in his giant eagle form, making her wonder what was going on.

She saw him transform back into himself, but yawning because he had been up late making sure that Lani was safe, making Moana worry knowing being run down might affect his magic, making Lani curious while chasing HeiHei like she normally did making Maui chuckle.

 _She's so funny, chasing the drumstick around, but I want to keep her safe._

"Maui, Earth to zMaui!" Moana said, snapping him out of his thoughts, seeing she had coconut milk, making Lani confused, as it wasn't her naptime making Moana smile at her, because she was very cute, like her dad.

"It's for daddy, not you, as he needs to take an nap." Moana said, surprising the five year old.

"I thought only kids took naps?" Lani asked her, making Moana giggle.

"Your dad does need one, because he might be affected, especially his magic." Moana told her, impressing Lani seeing HeiHei curious, seeing Maui lying on a hammock awake, giving Lani an idea, because cuddling the chicken made her" sleepy, when she did not want to take an nap.

"You think, you can help, HeiHei?" Lani asked, making Moana impressed seeing the chicken get on the hammock, unaware a certain demigod was cuddling him, drifting off into sleep.

"Let's go play somewhere, where we won't wake your dad." Moana told Lani.

* * *

Maui heard giggling, beginning to stir later, stunned that Lani was on his big stomach, making him wonder what had happened, realising why Moana had given him coconut milk, and Lani asking HeiHei to help, wondering why they'd did that.

"Because you seemed run down, and it could have affected you or your powers, plus the humans need you, so we figured, you could use an nap." Moana told him.

"Yeah and after you took an nap, Aunt Moana and I played with the ocean." Lani told him.

Maui guessed that Moana had a point, since they were like a family, yawning seeing it was time, for Lani to take her nap, making him and Moana grin chasing the mini demigoddess around, seeing Maui stop her, using his big stomach, making Lani giggle, falling on her butt.

"You need your rest, little minnow, to grow big and strong." Moana told her, putting her in the hammock, but Lani was sleepy drifting off into sleep letting her be, going to hang out for a bit.


	8. Kakamoras Adventure

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, but thanks to those who favourited and reviewed.**

 **In this chapter, Moana thinks that Lani should go to school with the other kids in the village, but Maui thinks that it is a bad idea, p,us he ends up getting the sniffles.**

* * *

"You want her, to do what, Moana?" Maui asked as Moana had suggested, about Lani going to the village school like any other kid on the island, which made the demigod unsure, because Lani was shy

"I know that like you, Lani is destined for greatness, but she is still growing, and you would want what is best for her, right?" Moana replied seeing him nod, guessing they could try, hoping Lani's powers would not run amok.

They found Lani playing on the beach, collecting shells, which was pretty cute, hoping that she would like going to school with other kids, seeing her change into her bird form, so she could look for more shells impressing Maui but worrying him, because she might do this at school, seeing Moana shake her head as she knew her friend had a big heart, but worried about Lani too much.

"Yeah, you gotta a point-" Maui said sneezing, making a breeze happen, making Lani giggle.

"Do it again, that was funny!" she said to him, making Moana grin at her, guessing Maui was coming down with something, probably a cold seeing him transform while sneezing, making her and Lani impressed but worry, in case the island needed him suggesting that he rested, seeing him shake his head, while his long messy red hair went everywhere.

"I'm good kid, don't worry alright, plus it's just a few sneezes." Maui told her.?.

"Yeah, you heard Dadfy, Aunt Moana, plus he can handle himself." Lani told her, making Moana sigh, because her niece was like her father, sighing hoping Maui was alright, seeing the ocean giving Lani a wave back ride, guessing the ocean was a friend to Lani like with jher, even if it did not get along with Maui.

* * *

"Hehe, try and get me, aunt!" Lani said, giggling as it was later that night and the little demigoddess was in Moana's hut along with her dad but it was way past her bedtime along with being in a mischievous mood not wanting to sleep.

"Lani it's late, you need your rest to grow big-" Maui said sneezing, making a breeze indoors blowing Lani onto her bed, making her impressed wondering if he was alright making Moana get it, telling her a story about kakamoras making Lani sleepy.

"Mahalo as it normally takes a while, to get Lani sleepy." Maui told Moana.

"I see why, but just rest." Moana replied.

Tne next morning, Lani was awake before her dad and aunt, sneaking out of the hut to go play on the beach surprised seeing a ship, deciding to explore, gasping seeing kakamoras, guessing they wanted to steal things from the island making her mad, because this was her home and nobody stole from it!

"They didn't know that a demigoddess snuck aboard, so it's Lani Time!" she said scaring the kakamores's who were angry, but Lani was using her powers to deal with them, unaware her dad and aunt had seen, worried about her because before she could get off, the ship had left the beach, making her nervous but had an idea.

"Aunt Moana says, the ocean is her friend, and we've been playing together a lot, so maybe it is mine too, only one way to find out." Lani said, asking the ocean to help her, stunning Maui that it was listening.

"She didn't take the heart, or try to make it bring her fish, that's why." Moana said to him catching Lani after the ocean brought her to her and Maui curious about what she'd been doing on that ship.

"I was curious, so I got on it, but I had to do something seeing kakamoras, but sorry for scaring you." Lani said as her dad hugged her tight, making Moana smi,e joining in.


	9. First Day

**A/N**

 **Hehe, here's more of the story, p,us watching Moana a lot recently made me want to update, but hope you enjoy.**

 **In this chapter, Lani finally gets to go to school but very shy aroubd the other kids, until her dad helps by telling her to be herself.**

* * *

It was a few days after that little adventure Lani had, sneaking onto the kakamoras boat but she was hanging out with her dad but having fun, bowling using coconuts, making Moana impressed but curious because she wanted Lani to go to school but Maui was still unsure of it, plus more overprotective of her after the kakamoras thing.

Plus she was teaching her hula dancing, which the messy red haired youngster loved, but wanted to go be around other kids, which Moana had told her she could do at school, but Lani knew her dad would not be cool about it.

"He just cares about you a lot, that's all, my little minnow." Moana told her.

Maui sighed as he had overheard them knowing Lani desired friendship so was letting her try school, hoping things would be alright, making her hug his leg.

"Mahalo daddy, as it'll be fun." Lani told him seeing him smile seeing her excited but talking to Pua and HeiHei about it, making Maui chuckle, because that was pretty cute, hoping that her powers would not go crazy seeing Moana sigh.

"She'll be fine, she has more control." Moana told him seeing him sigh.

He hoped this was not a mistake, because if kids made fun of Lani, that would not be fun because she was sweet and funny like him, hoping he was wrong because he cared about her.

He saw Lani running around Moana's hut, as it was nearly her bedtime but was chasing her but calming her down by telling a story which Moana could hear, finding it very cute, hearing Maui singing to Lani which was soothing her into sleep which was good.

* * *

The next day, Lani was up early since it was her first day of school ever but right now, she was with Moana in her hut having breakfast and drinking coconut milk, making her happy guessing that her dad was still sleeping, making Moana nod guessing he would check on her later, in one of his forms hearing her excited and also a little nervous.

"Aunt Moana, what if the other kids don't like me?" Lani asked making her sigh.

"They will, once they get to know you, but you just have to try, alright?" she told Lani.

After that they were leaving to go to where the village school was, so seeing a lot of kids playing was easing zLani's worry because they seemed friendly seeing some of the girls her age stare at her, making the little demigoddess shy making Moana and the teacher get it seeing Lani playing by herself so hoped she would be alright, unaware Maui had turned into his giant bird form, so he could watch over Lani.

"Poor Lani, she is too shy to even talk to those kids, and maybe I can help." he said seeing some of the kids already gatherin, g aroubd where he was, hoping that only Lani would know it was him, or he would be in big trouble with Moana later.

"Where do you think it came from?" a girl asked making Lani grin.

"Go on, I can take care of it." she said to them, seeing them go play hugging her dad's feathery leg, seeing him turn back into himself hoping that Moana did not know, making Lani get it that he had been worried for her, cuddling her.

"Everything will be alright, once you make a friend." Maui told her.

"I guess, but they might be scared, by my powers." Lani said unaware some of the kids had heard her.

She hoped that things would be alright, going inside with the other kids, but hoped they would not be mean to her


	10. Storytime

A/N

 **Here's more of the story, but Mahalo to everybody that has been favouriting or following this.**

 **So in this chapter, it's after school lets out and Lani is hanging out with Moana, but after Moana gets called away and Maui shows up, tells Lani a certain story especially after she sees the tattoo of Moana on the boat plus Lani is surprised that like her, her dad has trouble making friends so she wants to help him.**

* * *

"So daddy doesn't know how to make friends, aunt Moana?" Lani asked

"Not really, and did a lot of things to get others to hang aroubd him." Moana replied.

It was later afternoon and Lani was back from school, but had lied to her aunt about how it had went, since her dad knew she'd had a rough day, because he'd been watching her like a hawk from the tree he'd been in but it amazed the female demigoddess in training, that her awesome father did not have many friends, making something cross her mind.

"Yo're his friend, right, Auntie?" Lani asked her, while eating a banana, seeing Moana about to answer seeing a villager needed her help, telling Lani to stay until she got back, making the little dark red haired girl nod despite wanting to play right now seeing HeiHei eating a rock which was weird.

"Eww that's not tasty, HeiHei." she said seeing her dad there in his bird form, turning into his lizard form screwing with HeiHei, making Lani giggle because her dad was being funny seeing him turn back into himself wondering where Moana went, since she was supposed to be watching Lani

"She had to go help somebody, daddy." Lani answered making him sigh.

Lani wanted to help her dad make friends because he was fun to play with, and chased her fears away plus kept her safe and teaching her to use her powers to be a great demigoddess when she was all grown up, knowing a lot of people would be his friends making Maui sigh, seeing Lani curious about the tattoos all over him.

"How did you get them, as I thought you had to get them on you?" Lani asked him.

"I don't have others do that, they show up, when I earn them." Maui told her.

"What do you mean, by earning them?" Lani asked him.

"They show up when I help people, or do good things." Maui told her.

She was staring at the one with Moana on the boat, wondering what he'd helped her favourite aunt with, to earn it making him sigh, as he guessed with it being hot, a story might distract Lani until Moana returned from whatever she was doing, making Lani happy as she loved her dad's stories.

Just as things were getting intresting in the story, Moana had returned to the hut, seeing Lani happy making her curious about what had been going on here, hearing Lani tell her making her get it, knowing that Maui was a good father to Lani so hoped she and Lani could help him make friends.


	11. Tapping Into Her Powers

It was late night on the island and while her dad was sleeping, Lani was sneaking out and was using her growing powers to transform into a little bird form which looked cute, impressing her that she could do it ike her dad wishing he could see she'd done this, grinning like her dad when he did mischief, or helped others like her aunt told her.

 _I wish my dad can see me now, as we were working on my powers, but I kept messing up in front of my dad so how come I can do it now?_

She was flying around the island enjoying the nigjt breeze through her feathers, but as the sun came up, she landed outside Moana's hit, yawning making Moana wonder what she was doing here, unaware that Lani had tapped into her magic letting her inside so hoped that Maui knew that Lani was here, guessing he did not so was getting her coconut milk.

"I was practising demigod stuff, and I was able to do it, and turned into a little bird, so why can't I do it in front of my dad?" Lani said while yawning making Moana get it, since she had seen how Maui had did it, and Lani felt major pressure letting the girl figure it out for herself.

While Lani was sleeping, Maui was searching for Lani after waking up, finding that she'd snuck out, going to Moana relieved, that Lani was there, hearing Moana tell him, that Lani had been up all night practising, which surprised him getting that he had put pressure on her, so would ease up going on his own for a while, making her guess he was going to a certain island, unaware he was taking quite a different approach to helping Lani learn, to use her powers.

He knew that Lani liked games, especially hide and seek or extreme hide and seek, which Moana had recently taught her along with her friends at school, now they'd gotten to know Lani, so was using this to help Lani tap into her powers, knowing this would be more fun.

"Yeah, but hope Moana doesn't spill the coconuts, about this." he muttered, transforming into his lizard form so he could find a good place, to hide where Lani could not find him, so she could try, to use all her forms of transformation of she could but if she could only do a few, it was no big deal as she was a kid first but a demigoddess second.

* * *

After a long while, Lani began to stir realising she'd slept most of the day, wondering where her dad was, tempted to tap into her powers and transform so she could go find him, since to her it was like hide and seek or extreme hide and seek, which Moana along with some of her new friends had taught her, but right now, she was hungry and before she could _tap_ into her powers, she had to eat something.

"Aha, pineapples, those will work for a power snack, and then to find daddy." Lani told herself, getting the pineapples from the nearby tree, unaware Moana was watching impressed, by the five year old's skills just like when she'd been little saving that baby sea turtle, impressing the ocean letting Lani be.

"Mmmm super good, plus now I feel better, enough to try transforming." Lani said, focusing, transforming into her bird form, taking off into the blue skies overhead making sure nobody mistook her for her dad, screeching in joy at what she had managed to accomplish, using her bird eyes to look all around from up there, seeing Te Fiti, guessing he might have went there needing to get a better look.

She then focused turning into a shark, going into the water, swimming towards the mother island of Oceania, and after setting foot on the island transformed back into herself, feeling the sand beneath her toes hoping her dad was here, calling for him but no answer worrying her, taking a deep breath.

"Maybe he's in trouble and needs help, which is what we do, or what daddy does." Lani said, realising if she turned into something smaller, she might cover more ground, transforming into a lizard looking at her scaly paws, grinning going off to find her dad searching but not finding him, making her anxiety increase, trying to stay calm spotting a cave, making her nervous, in case a monster or some other God or goddess lived in there, but she had to try.

She was humming something that her dad sang to her aunt, about the many things he'd earnt the tattoos on his body for hearing noises, which startled her, transforming back into herself, realising it was her dad relieving her, wondering why he would pick somewhere like a cave, to hide in.

"I'm very impressed that you transformed which is amazing." Maui told her, hearing her tell him how she'd transformed into a bird and a shark to get here by herself, making him impressed wondering, if she could do it again making her unsure willing to try.

She then focused transforming into her bird form flying off, making her dad very proud doing the same, knowing this approach was working, hoping Lani was alright seeing back on the island they called home


	12. A Dosed Up Little Demigoddess

**A/N**

 **Hehe I felt like updating in a while as I've had a certain demigod on my mind lately since my cousin asks me to sing You're Welcome when the n her car, and because also of what is happening with Hawali right now which makes me a little surprised.**

 **Plus this came to me this morning because it could be cute, but it was supposed to be my demigod boy being dosed up until I realised that it should be Lani plus it's funny that Maui thinks having a cold is being cursed which he would think until Moana would expkain after calming him.**

 **In this one, Lani comes down with a cold which stuns her but also freaks Maui out because he's not used to this situation yet he wants to help.**

* * *

It was just a typical day or morning and Lani had just gotten up to see the sunrise like always but feeling unlike herself as her head hurt, her nose was feeling sniffly beginning to sneeze, plus her throat was beginning to hurt making the red haired youngster scared, hoping her dad didn't find out because he would freak like when she tried using his fish hook, or sneaking aboard the kakamoras ship.

"Aloha morning girl, you alright?" she heard her father say, making Lani nod which surprised Maui thinking something was wrong or that she was cursed, but that could not happen as she was a demigoddess well one in training, making Lani feel worse now her dad was freaking put which was upsetting her transforming it not her bird form, flying off despite being sick.

"Maybe Aunt Moana will know what's wrong, and maybe she can calm daddy down." she said coughing.

She landed outside her aunt's hut feeling crummy, making Moana wonder if she was alright, seeing Lani sneeze guessing Lani either had the sniffles orva cold listening to Lani tell her while she was drinking pineapple juice to help her throat which sounded croaky like a frog.

"My daddy is scared after finding out and thinks it's a curse, but it's not a curse right?" Lani asked coughing.

"No sweetie you're sick, but your dad needs to be calmed, before we can help you." Moana told her seeing her sleepy.

She needed to find Maui and calm him down as Lani needed him, since he was her father aftervall, grabbing her oar just in case like the first time they had met, so was finding him on Te Fiti worried out of his mind.

"It's not a curse, Lani is sick with a cold, but she will get better once she rests and drinks fluids, everybody gets sick or hurt sometimes." Moana said to him seeing him rub his arm after she had hit him with the oar to calm him.

"Well I never have been sick you know?" Maui told her as they were going back to the island.

* * *

Lani was asleep in Moana's hit despite HeiHei cuddling her, which made both Maui and Moana grin because it was cute that both HeiHei and Pua were trying to make the girl happy, despite the fact the little demigoddess in training was sick as Maui was beside her putting a hand on her forehead feeling it was volcanic hot making him nervous, despite trying to stay calm making Moana get it placing a hand on his shoulder gently.

"It's alright, as you are her father after all, plus every parent gets like this when kids get sick or hurt, plus this is new to you." she assured him getting water to put on Lani's head to bring the fever down, hearing Lani coughing waking up hoping that he was not scared because she was sick.

"I was but your ain't helped me realise this is normal for everybody, even our kind." Maui told her seeing her feverishly grin.

"Yeah I feel really unlike myself, plus I had to rest after transforming into my bird form earlier." Lani told him sneezing..

"Yeah I figured that, but it is alright, you'll feel better soon." Maui told her cuddling her.

Moana grinned knowing that Lani might share her germs with him, so was preparing for this, seeing him carrying Lani on his back seeing Lani resting her head on his shoulder as they were going home, to their mountain cave home.

When there Maui was putting Lani into bed so she could rest, so was doing his own thing plus was flying around in his bird form for now gathering food for him and Lani.


	13. A Little Bit Of Mischief

**A/N**

 **Here have more, as listening to A Little Bit from Frozen the Musical gave me inspiration because I could see Lani wanting to show kids her awesome powers, since being the daughter of Maui is awesome in my opinion but heck would break loose if you get what I mean.**

 **In this one, it's a few weeks after Lani had that cold and it's show and tell at school meaning Lani decides to show her powers much to the class's surprise along with Maui's surprise that she did it.**

* * *

It was a few weeks later after recovering from being sick, so Lani was going back to school plus it was show and tell making the female red haired youngster nervous as she did not have anything to bring, seeing her dad's hook gave her an idea.

 _I know dad said no using the hook, but I can do magic without it, and that would be Awesone plus they'll be impressed._

"Lani what're you up to, you're not trying to take my hook again?" Maui said, making Lani shake her head, despite her wild red hair going everywhere aroubd her face, pushing some bangs away from her eyes.

"Nope I know not to do that, remember?" she replied grinning making him relieved, unaware of what she was planning while eating seeing her go after that hoping she would have a good day, going to check on other things.

Lani hoped the other kids would be impressed when she unleashed her powers, like transforming into things like her bird form knowing it would be fun, plus it wasn't like her dad said she couldn't just not touching his hook, arriving at the pkayground seeing some of her friends playing already happy to see her, as she was hugging them, like her dad with Moana but gentle so she didn't hurt them.

"Whoa you're gonna use your powers, what's your dad gonna say?" Kiki asked.

"He won't mind plus we were practising, it's not like I'm gonna do anything big." Lani said to her.

Hearing the conch shell horn the teacher was blowing meant it was time for them to come inside, making Lani excitable, knowing she had to keep calm to use her powers like her dad taught her, or she could do damage which she did not want to do knowing this would be fun.

Her teacher was stunned along with the other kids at what she was doing, plus asking for more making Lani excitable unaware her powers were getting a little out of control summoning a huge breeze that lifted the school off the ground unaware that Maui and Moana had seen surprised guessing Lani had unleashed her powers.

"That's what she was planning for show and tell, which is impressive." Maui said.

"Not now, can you calm it?" Moana asked him seeing him nod going there, using his hook and his powers to calm things down, bringing the schoolhouse back to the ground safely, hoping the other kids were not too freaked transforming into his bird form sitting outside in one of the trees just in case, seeing the class outside, playing.

"Why are you even at school, if you can do stuff like almost send us into the sun?" a kid asked Lani while she was with Kiki and her friends who liked her for her.

"It was just an accident, plus you begged her to do more, which made her lose control, Lani is a kid so she is here to learn just like us." Kimi said.

"Except we're not Demigod's or goddesses in training and have powers." another kid sneered, making Lani feel bad making Maui annoyed because nobody in their right minds said that about his kid, hoping she was alright, sighing flying into things scaring those mean kids off making Kiki who was Lani's best friend grin, knowing it was Lani's dad.

* * *

Lani meanwhile had flown meanwhile had flown up into Tje mountains, but felt bad that she'd lost control of her powers, almost damaging the schoolhouse or her friends, unaware that her dad and Moana were looking for her, sighing seeing her dad there after being in his bird form seeing her look away, thinking he was angry.

"I'm not mad but impressed by what you did, and bet the class got a surprise, eh?" he said seeing her nod in reply.

"Yeah but they're probably freaked by what I did." Lani said seeing Maui shake his head.

They were going home but Lani was anxious about going to school because the other kids were probably frightened by what she did despite her dad saying not to worry about this, hoping he was right.


	14. Cheering Lani Up

"Why is our friend, Ms Ocean mad at my daddy, what did he do?" Lani asked.

"He just doesn't know how to make friends, with her." Moana replied.

"Ohhh but you can help him, right?" Lani said making her smile.

It was a few days after what Lani had did at show and tell at school the other day, unleashing her powers plus her dad and her had talked about that, plus right now she and Moana were at the beach just relaxing along with swimming in the ocean which had made Lani curious about why the ocean and her dad did not get along so Moana got that.

She knew that a lot of kids at school were being mean to her, after show and tell which hurt Lani's feelings so she and Maui were trying to boost the young demigoddess' confidence in herself so right now playing in the ocean, building sand castles, looking for shells along with playing with HeiHei and Pua was helping, making her feel better.

"I'll be right back Lani Alrigjt?" Moana said seeing the red haired girl nod building another sandcastle with HeiHei pecking at shells making her giggle because it was funny, unaware some of those mean kids were approaching

"So Maui's kid talks to chickens, eh?" one of them said.

"Yeah because she doesn't have friends, you know?" another kid said.

Lani was trying to ignore them because she was trying to work on her sandcastle, which the mean kids saw, wrecking it making Lani scared, wanting to use her powers, unaware Maui was watching these brats harassing his kid to the point of tears which hurt his heart using his powers to scare those kids off, seeing Lani run off upset, sighing approaching where Lani had been building that awesome sandcastle seeing HeiHei touch his foot.

"Yeah I'm worried about her too drumstick, as those kids have no reason to tease her, as what happened at school was an accident." Maui said to him, just as Moana returned seeing Maui picking up the scattered shells that Lani had been using to decorate her sandcastle, before those jerks had wrecked it telling Moana.

"Yeah, Lani has not been herself, and shy about her powers." Maui said.

* * *

Lani was in her room in the cave like house she and her dad called home, in the mountains on her bed cuddling her stuffed turtle as those kids wrecking her sandcastle had upset her, because she loved being a demigoddess and her dad so hated those kids were being mean to her, unaware her dad had just gotten back, hearing Lani talking to her stuffed turtle which he could hear sighing waiting until she fell asleep.

He was stroking her shoulder length messy dark red hair, putting the shells from the beach on the table knowing she would be surprised when she woke up as he just wanted to make her feel happy.

When she woke up, Lani was surprised seeing the shells from the beach, guessing her dad had brought them, making her smile because she was feeling better hugging him, making Maui smirk.

"I'm glad you're feeling better as I saw those kids be mean to you, plus you were upset, why didn't you tell me before?" he said.

"I did not want you, or Aunt Moana to worry." Lani told him as she was on his lap.


	15. Earning Her First Tattoo

**A/N**

 **Here's more, but thanks to those that favourited this so far recently.**

 **In this one, Lani not only makes an new friend named Jasmine, but earns her first tattoo which Maui will be very proud of since he is very protective of her.**

* * *

"You think I'll be just as awesome as you, when I'm grown up?" Lani asked, making zMaui grin at her question because she was being cute and curious.

"Sure kiddo plus your aunt is awesome and she's not even a grown up yet." Maui replied making Lani's hazel eyes widen in surprise at what he just said.

It was the day or a few days after those mean kids had picked on Lani at the beach, so had taken her out of school until things died down, much to Moana's surprise so was teaching Lani to use her powers through play which she was loving, besides being great dad-daughter time until hearing somebody asking for help made the dark red haired youngster curious, because maybe she could help.

She saw that it was a girl her age, but saw her shells being carried away by the sea, which she hated seeing happen, using her powers to bring the shells back to the girl, making her very, very happy which made Lani happy too unawsre the girl had seen her making Lani gulp in case she might be scared, yet saw no fear making her curious.

"Woah, you're a magical creature, that's so cool, sorry my name's Jasmine, what's yours?" she said.

"Lani, and a demigoddess, well one in training, my daddy is teaching me to use my powers to help people." Lani said.

"Just like how you helped me, by bringing the shells back, but we should be friends." Jasmine told her.

Lani nodded, as she liked that Jasmine thought she was cool, unawsre Moana had seen, p,us unawsre she had earnt her first tattoo by helping Jasmine, knowing zMaui would be very proud when he saw since he was with Te Fiti.

* * *

Maui was impressed that Lani had not just madeca friend that would be a true friend to her, but also had earnt her first tattoo feeling proud of his little pineapple, making Lani giggle as they were playing because it was nearly Lani's bedtime plus were using the constellations to tell stories, which was soothing the youngster into sleeping which was a good thing, because he wanted to hang out with Moana.

After a while, Lani fell asleep as Maui was tuck her into bed, seeing her cuddle her stuffed turtle making him smile, leaving her be, using his fish hook to transform into his bird form, taking off towards where Moana and her people lived making her grin seeing zMaui there guessing Lani had fallen asleep.

"I guess making friends with Jasmine wore her out, but she had a big day." Moana said.

"Yes, as Lani was upset because other kids were being mean to her, so Jasmine is good for her, somebody who thinks her being a demigoddess is cool, and wanting to be her friend." Maui replied eating a late night snack.

"That's good, as I know you care about her, but she's like you." Moana told him.


	16. Beach Fun

Kani grinned waking up earlier than normal, as she was going to hang out on the beach, collect shells and maybe swim in her friend, Ocean while her dad slept because he was tired from either helping, hanging out with Te Fiti or Moana and training her with her growing powers, so the dark red haired youngster was letting her dad sleep running off into the beach having all the fun she was planning, unawsre a certain shiny shelled crustacean was watching.

He still had a grudge against zMaui, so trying to get his claws on Lani would be perfect, remembering the last time he had tried this, when Lani had been a toddler but Maui and Moana had stopped him, so this time he might be lucky seeing Lani attracted to the sparkles in the water.

"Hmmm, I've never seen Ocean bring that kind of shell before, only it looks like the shell of the mean crab daddy and Aunt Moana told me about, why would he come here?" Lani said, irking Tamatoa that Maui had warned her about him which made him mad swimming off back to the realm of monsters sensing Ocean ask if Lani was alright.

"I'm alright, good thing I knew about that, or I would have been crab chow, I gotta idea!" Lani said running to a tree that held pineapples and coconuts getting them down, using her powers, since she could make her and her dad breakfast since having beach fun worked up an appetite going to where she and her dad lived.

* * *

Maui was surprised waking up later, seeing Lani had made breakfast guessing she had been doing stuff, seeijg her nod deciding not to tell him about the Tamatoa showing up thing, because he got very protective of her, and she just wanted to have fun hoping Jasmine was alright, guessing she was going to school seeing her sigh, hoping the day would go quick so she could play with her friend.

"Lani it's alright, besides you were probably at the beach before I was awake." Maui told her seeing her nod.

"Yeah, but not fun by yourself, you know?" Lani said eating making her dad get it, but was wanting to help her just letting her be plus was going to check on Moana, transforming into his giant bird form flying off making Lani grin as it was always cool, transforming into different things through their powers, realising some of the baby sea turtles had hatched.

She was at the beach, but making sure nothing got in the baby sea turtles' sway, using her wind to scare off birds happy when they made it to Ocean giggling, seeing more shells picking them up in her chunky hands now wet, but she did not mind because she was having fun, plus had been practicing her powers without her dad there, making her proud, unawsre Moana had been watching, as it reminded her of doing the same thing, when she had been younger than Lani.

"That was a good thing to do, as those baby turtles are probably happy with their parents." Moana said, seeing Lani's dark red hair wet with water grinning, knowing the girl was going to be either a great demigoddess, but maybe also a wayfinder when she was older making Lani curious.


	17. Dealing With A Storm

"Why can't I help, as we're demigods, you know?" Lani said to her dad, as a tropical storm was hitting the island's frightening the people, making them scared giving Lani an idea.

"I can, but you're just a kid, despite your powers, and I don't want anything to happen to you, stay here with your aunt and the others, alright?" Maui said leaving which madecLani nervous.

It was nearly the end of Summer and everybody had been enjoying a day of fun and tropical paradise until a storm had began which had alerted Maui being the demigod of the wind and sea, feeling like he could calm the storm down before it either wrecked the island of hurt anybody, which Moana agreed with helping bet people to safety.

"Don't worry, everything's going to be fine, I hope." Moana assured them, as Lani nodded.

"My dad can calm down an nasty storm, right?" Lani asked nervously making Moana get it.

"If he can teach me wayfinding, and be big enough to admit to TecFiti he made a mistake, then yes." Moana said.

That assured the youngster, realising where she and her dad lived was probably flooded, hoping things would be alright, hearing her dad's loud voice outside somewhere, making a small grin cross her face, hoping he was alright.

After a while, things were becoming calm, as the storm was easing, making everybody relieved going to their homes, making Lani worry because her dad was not back yet, making Moana get it.

"Let's go to my house, we can wait for your dad there." Moana told her niece, as they were leaving and going to Moana's hut, which was not too damaged from the storm, seeing Lani quiet, despite drinking warm coconut milk which was relaxing the girl into sleep relieving Moana.

* * *

The next morning, there were blue skies and warm sun, not a cloud in the sky which was a relief after the storm, but Moana was helping repair some of the damage the storm had caused to tne village, seeing Maui there hugging him noticing he looked a little beat up yet happy to see her, asking if Lani was alright.

"She was very worried about you, and did not go after you, you alright?" she said.

She noticed an new tattoo guessing it had appeared last night, seeing him nod, needing to rest, going to Moana's hut where Lani was still sleeping making him relieved she was alright feeling HeiHei nuzzle his leg.

"I'm alright drumstick, just I was worried about Lani, when stopping that storm from wrecking the island." Maui said softly seeing Moana return smiling seeing Lani with her dad, knowing she was feeling better after last night.

"Yeah, last night was scary but it's alright now, we'll figure things out." Maui assured her, seeing her grin noticing the new tattoo guessing he had earnt it last night seeing him nod, hoping to find an new place to live since the storm had flooded the cave they had been living in.

"Why don't you stay here, while you're figuring things out?" Moana said seeing Lani agree.

"Maybe, but we don't want to impose, you know?" Maui said seeing Moana shake her head.

"You're not, plus you and Lani are like family, you know that?" she replied.

Maui was very surprised by what she just said, guessing it was true, as Moana considered Lani as her niece, hoping things would be alright because being the chief, she was looking out for her people and others that she cared about like friends, so to her, Maui was a friend.


	18. Being A Kid

**A/N**

 **I felt like updating, since people seem to really love this series, and hearing about some of the deleted story points for the original version of Moana inspired me to write, and I still love Maui and imagined the Amulet of Avalor summoning him lol**

 **So in this one, Maui is hanging out with his God friends, but Lani showing her powers a little to her friend, Jasmine worries Moana in case she lost control of them, yet Maui gets it.**

* * *

Lani was with Jasmine, running around on the beach, since the young demigoddess had been anxiously waiting for her friend to get out of school, plus her dad was visiting otjer gods like Moki-Moki so Moana was watching Lani so let her be on the beach telling her to be careful especially where her powers were concerned.

"What're your powers, Lani, are they awesome?" Jasmine adked her, making Lani sigh remembered how the other kids at school had reacted, to her unleashing her powers yet Jasmine was different.

"Yeah, I do, like my dad's, but the last time I used them, other kids freaked out." Lani replied to her.

"You can show me, I wanna see, besides your dad is teaching you, to control them." Jasmine replied.

Lani was creating a mini breeze with her powers, making her friend giggle, unaware Moana was watching, running over to where the girls were playing, worrying in case her niece lost control of her powers.

"Oh hey Aunt Moana, we're just having fun." Lani said to her, shrugging her shoulders.

"You know you can't use your powers, unless your dad is helping you, remember?" Moana said.

"I was being careful, I just made a tiny breeze." Lani replied.

Jasmine wondered why Moana was worrying, just because ZLani's had used her powers, because they were awesome, besides being a demigoddess in training making Moana sigh, knowing that she and Lani did not understand, how dangerous Lani's powers could be, if she lost control of them.

* * *

Maui was amused returning later, hearing Moana tell him that Lani had been using her powers aroubd Jasmine, because he was teaching her to use her powers, without losing control or causing a storm, plus his God friends were astounded by how big Lani had gotten, in age besides physical growth, making Lani impressed that they were curious about her.

"I just madeca mini breeze, because Jasmine asked me to, and Aunt Moana flipped out." Lani told him.

"I know that Jasmine is curious, about us and our powers but you have to be careful." Maui said, knowing she would never hurt anybody or damage anything on purpose, yet it still could happen which he did not want to see happen.

"Relax, she's just a kid, kids sometimes make mistakes." Maui replied to Moana.

She nodded, knowing this was true, hoping he would teach Lani, to be an amazing demigoddess one day, seeing him get it, knowing Lani would be, and right now, she was justva kid.


	19. Playing With A Siren

Lani was curious, about a girl her age, that had came from the ocean looking like a mermaid and now on land looked like a person making the female demigoddess intrested to know what she was, if she was a demigoddess too unaware of the worried look on her dad's face knowing the girl with Lani was a siren, a creature that used a song to wreck ships, sending them to the bottom of the ocean making Moana get it, but the one talking to Lani was just a kid, how much damage could she do?

"Use her song to put otjers in a weird trance, then sink their boats, we have to get her away from Lani, before she finds out that she's a demigoddess." Maui said worriedly, making Moana stop him seeing how happy Lani was,with this new friend of hers since Lani only had one friend on the island, so it could not hurt for her to have another one.

"I'm keeping an eye on her friend, nobody's getting hurt, not even Lani." he said hearing laughter, seeing Lani and her new friend playing in the ocean making Maui worry, seeing Lani using her powers, being careful.

"Maui, Tney're just playing, plus her friend may be a siren, but she isn't singing, or sinking boats, so relax." Moana said going back to the village making Maui guess she was right or he would have to intervene.

* * *

"Uh-oh kakamoras, they're here to cause trouble, we gotta get my dad!" Lani said to her friend, Serena while they were playing on the beach giving her ideas, since Lani had powers, she could take care of them but if she needed help, then she could sing as that scared off enemies including human ones.

"Wait Lani, we can stop them, you are a demigoddess with amazing powers and if things get too crazy, then I can help." Serena told her making Lani curious about what her new friend meant, not realising that her new friend was a siren, seeing the kakamores's about to set foot on the shore, as Lani was angry, as her powers was activating impressing Serena.

"Woah, she would make an awesome siren, but her dad is probably freaking out, because we're friends." Serena muttered seeing Maui tnere, stunned but getting it seeing kakamores's calming her storm down, making the kakamores's sail away.

"Was this your idea, to encourage her, to do that, siren?" Maui said, making Serena sigh, knowing how humans felt about her kind but Lani was different, deciding to go for now, until Lani's dad calmed down, or Lani herself felt better, diving into the ocean, turning back into her normal siren self.

"Is Lani alright, did she cause a storm, how?" Moana asked Maui, seeing the upset look on his face carrying Lani on his back, because creating that storm had exhausted her, making her guess her new friend had swam off.

"Kakamores's showing up upset her, plus her new friend encouraged her." Maui replied making Moana sigh, as she could talk to Lani after she woke up, because she had seen how Hapoy Lani had been, pkaying with her new friend, so would try to calm Maui down after being angry.


	20. Getting Ready For Christmas

Lani grinned, helping Moana decorate a palm tree for Christmas, which was a very cool holiday that her friend Jasmine had helped tell her about as she or her dad had never celebrated this holiday before, so Moana was helping the demigoddess in training as right now, Maui was busy doing things which he had not told Lani about which was why she was hanging out with her aunt hoping he was alright but this was helping her feel better andshe could not wait to showher dad makimg Moana chuckle.

"He'll be impresxed, that's what, as he loves you, you know?" she told her, making Lani smile like Maui, when he was up to something or teasing the ocean, so was relieved by this hoping that Maui was alrigjt as the sun was setting and the stars and moon were about to come-out meaning it was almost Lani's bedtime making the young demigoddess in training annoyed because her dad got to stay up, making Moana sigh.

"I don't know how it works for kids like you that have powers, but kids your age have to go to bed on time, as it helps them grow." she told Lani hearing her yawning which was cute knowing Maui was taking longer than expected, hoping he would be back soon or by the time Lani woke up, before she freaked out or got upset sighing knowing she had to be strong.

She was then telling Lani a story, because that would sooth her into sleeping, just as Maui returned while in his bird form, making Lani happy, because she had been worried about him, makimg the demigod chuckle, knowing she had been worried about him so was helping relaxLani because he hadnot meant to scare her which Moana knew about knowing that he loved Lani.

"I was getting holiday stuff, but took a long while alright?" Maui told her, making Moana get it, knowing he had probably gotten a palm tree for him and Lani to decorate since she had loved helping Moana decorate hers, and knew that the young demigoddess would love helping her dad decorate making her grin at that thought seeing Maui nod in reply.

He was happy that Lani was alright, because he wanted to make their first Christmas special, which Moana agreed with seeing Lani sleepy so was tucking her in seeing Maui kiss Lani's forehead seeing her out like a lantern which was a good thing letting her sleep.

* * *

The next morning after waking up, Lani was stunned finding ornaments like the ones that she and Moana had used to decorate her tree confused as Maui and Moana chuckled at her reaction hearing her dad say they were for decorating their family tree, making Lani excited while they were having breakfast, because she had wanted to do that with her dad making Maui surprised that Lani wanted to do that, as they were a family which the holidays were about plus Jasmine had told her about Santa thinking he was a god, like the ones her dad hung out with.

"Santa is a good one, and brings everybody gifts, on Christmas Eve but put them under our trees." Moana told her making the young demigoddess feel not so worried about that aspect of the holidays relieving Maui knowing the holidays would be fun seeing Lani agree hoping Jasmine was alright which they got assuring her that her friend was alright relieving her.

Plus Maui was wanting Lani to go to school but knew tne teacher would be worried, after a show and tell where she had shown off and lost control of her powers yet Moana was encouraging him to enrol her again, as Jasmine went to school, so they would try again after the holidays hoping Lani would be ready to try school again because she had more control of her powers.

"Yeah, we should wait, but she is excited about the holidays." Maui told her seeing Moana nod.


	21. A Big Surprise

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories but thanks to everybody that favourited the series, but also A DemiGoddess In Auradon, plus with today being Dwayne Johnston's birthday, I felt like updating so I hope you all enjoy.**

 **So it's a certain demigod's birthday, which Lani and Moana know about so are planning something for him, which he has no clue about.**

* * *

Lani was very excited as it was her dad's birthday, which only Moana knew about, as she was makimg Maui a pineapple birthday cake knowing her niece had made something special for her dad for his birthday hopimg he would like it, despite keeping it a surprise from him, seeing he was busy helping people using his many powers to do that, but right now she was at Moana's home, besides playing with Pua and HeiHei, makimg Moana giggle at this, plus was deciding to take Lani to the beach later, seeing her doing hula.

"I was just working on something for daddy's party." Lani said making Moana smile.

"He'll love it, because you made it, like your gift." she told her makimg her giggle, hearing her dad was back, as she and Moana were hiding the luau stuff, so the surprise would not be ruined, makimg Maui wonder what they were up to.

"Aloha daddy, how's things?" Lani said to him making him chuckle.

Plus he was tempted to enrol her in Auradon Elementary School, since Lani was not in school, because of her powers so he was thinking about that, but would wait until Lani took her nap before talking to Moana about it, hearing Lani wish him a happy birthday.

"Mahalo sweetie, as you and Moana are the only ones who know

"How come you don't want anybody to know?" Lani asked him.

Maui was explaining to her, makimg the youngster feel bad, as her dad was awesome, making his cheeks go pink at her words making Moana chuckle, knowing how much Lani loved her dad making her smirk, knowing Maui would be surprised when he saw the luau they were throwing.

"I need to talk to your aunt later, alright?" Maui said to her makimg her curious.

"Nothing you should worry about, my little pineapple." Maui assured Lani making Moanasonder, what was going on with him, so was playing with Lani while they were at the beach like swimming in the ocean, after Lani had helped her dad make amends of sorts, because she and the ocean were good friends like Moana with the ocean.

"I love when we can be together, daddy." Lani said to him, making Maui grin at her words, seeing her yawning after a while, making him guess it was naptime for Lani seeing her lying on her side in a hammock, makimg Moana grin, at how sweet Maui was with her niece, wondering what he wanted to talk to her about seeing him show her the brochure for Auradon Elementary School, making her impressed.

"I think she would lov it, but you should tell her, you know?" Moana said to him seeing him nod.

"I will, but hope she won't get mad at me, because of that." Maui said to her making her get it.

After her nap, Lani was surprised hearing her dad tell and show her about Auradon Elementary School, because she did not want to get in trouble because of her powers, until she heard him say that there were other kids like her there, which eased her concerns.

"I can try, I guess but we get to be together, right?" Lani asked drinking coconut milk.

"Yes sweetie, as I would miss you too." Maui replied to her hugging her, making Moana smile at that, knowing Lani had gotten a surprise, besides Maui later, making Lani giggle at that wanting to give hm a hint.

Later, Maui was surprised by the luau that Lani and Moana had thrown him, including the gift that Lani had made him, along with the hula she had made for him, making him choked up, hugging her and Moana, plus surprised by the cake that they had made him blowing out the candles.


End file.
